


angsty demon body Headcanons

by Woniebat



Series: Demon Brothers Hurt Comfort...But Probably More Hurt [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Demons, Gore, No Incest, Sibling Bonding, body image issues, don't make it weird for gods sake, idk what else to tag this I'll add more when I think of some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woniebat/pseuds/Woniebat
Summary: The brothers have far more demonic traits than they let on, and curses courtesy of their father.
Series: Demon Brothers Hurt Comfort...But Probably More Hurt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a full fic with Asmodeus and Satan but this is super connected to that so I decided to post it here before I finish it up.

So I've been thinking about some headcanons where all the brothers kinda have physical demonic traits going on with their bodies even outside of their demon form! And I'm just reworking some stuff I said on discord in this post but nonetheless here we go. 

Lucifer developed talons over his arms and legs and while he didn't mind it too much, just being slightly unnerved from it, but the sudden bouts of growing black feathers in unpredictable times and places were far less tolerable; they grow discomfortingly under his skin only breaking through it slowly or revealed once he claws through his skin. In the beginning his lack of resilience to the pain and shock of it was definitely made to be a blow to his pride and even after centuries of chronic pain it still catches him off guard time to time.

Mammon's pretty similar really he has talons just the same, but fool's gold and just occasionally real gold grow from him. Some cases they'll pierce right through his skin and eventually fall out, only to turn to dirt or ash; he can't even create the false image of having wealth with those. However unlike Lucifer these occasionally grow internally, shredding through muscle and piercing organs, and while it might kill a human it would only be immense pain for Mammon.

I feel like Mammon's the only one who knows what Lucifer goes through, while Lucifer and Levi are aware of Mammon's situation. Unity was important to keep especially in their earlier times in devildom and the three oldest wanted to be an image of strength even through their suffering; they knew the younger brothers were likely facing similar pains and needed someone to come to for comfort. I'm probably being sappy but I like family dynamics what can I say

Leviathan genuinely turned cold blooded over time like genuinely counts as an amphibian and while the lifestyle changes were a little rough, nothing could compare to not being anything like the rest of his brothers. While the rest of his brothers still bore the barest semblance of their father's image, Leviathan felt he had become something else entirely. There's no hiding his traits, no hiding that his skin is too pale even for a shut in, that the expanse of his body is covered in cold scales, or that his body is cold to the touch.

Everyone can see the change in Leviathan, it's inescapable, but he believes no one can understand what it did to him emotionally only opening up about it in outbursts of anger and envy.

Satan inherited Lucifer's mangled remains of one of his sets of wings and an unseverable connection to each other's pain and even if Lucifer was used to his pain then, Satan wasn't prepared to resist the urge of clawing open his skin like Lucifer was. More and more deep self inflicted wounds litter Satan's body and as soon as he gets the slightest hint of the cause he's furious with the connection he has. He claws deep into his back until he can rip the wings out of his body, rip away the physical connection. Even after succeeding though they still grew back just as mangled, if not more. His back is scarred the deepest from trying this again and again.

Asmodeus likely took his change in appearance the worst of all the siblings; he was beautiful and divine, loved and adored by anyone who even caught a glimpse of him. From basking in the world's affection and love to being ripped away from divinity and purity, Asmodeus's arrival in Devildom was an event he never truly recovered from. Patches of his skin formed into rough carapace visualizing the corruption taking over his once angelic form. Asmodeus was quick to abuse magic to keep some sense of his former beauty, but every time it grew back again and again.

After giving up on attaining his former beauty Asmodeus pursued validation through sexual encounters; while he may feel repulsed with himself he's still wanted. Even then though he was still afflicted with a newfound curse. Asmodeus's nerves would stop working at random moments, forcing him to see the moment he's in beyond the physical affection; the love he's given is empty, his pursuits were empty but he can't stop anymore, to face himself would destroy him.

Asmodeus and Satan are likely closer over the aversion to their own bodies and help each other have the sense to love themselves, even just a little. Asmodeus develops his narcissistic attitude, not for his audience, but for himself; it may feel like empty words now but eventually they'll ring true.


	2. Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote some stuff for beel HE WAS BOUND TO TO GET HIT WITH THE ANGST STICK EVENTUALLY

So my thoughts on Beel is that he doesn't actually have a ton of physical demonic traits outside of his actual demon form. Aside from just looking massive most humans wouldn't assume much of Beel.

However all of Beelzebub's bodily fluids are highly caustic and corrosive, and while he's immune to its effects the rest of the realms aren't; even just the slightest brush of the hand is enough to severely burn the flesh of about any creature.

Being unaware of this Beel unknowingly hurt his own family and once he found out he was quick to isolate himself, even going as far as closing off from Belphegor. Even through their own pain his brothers could see something was wrong,

Once they were aware of Beelzebub's curse the oldest three tried to push aside their own grief to help him, eventually finding their solution through magic, and gifting Beel with a necklace to suppress his curse; the magic in it has to be replenished weekly.


End file.
